A new start, I have a chance
by roronoa gotenks
Summary: serenity can't help but seeing aoshi shinomori losing his soul to darkness she give him a second chance at happiness in a new time and era.
1. Chapter 1

A new start, I have a chance Chapter 1

This is my first attempted at writing a fanfic. I've read dozens of others, which some have inspired me to actually put this down on paper before it gives me insomnia. I have also seen some of these series in Japanese.  
DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the series mentioned in this fic. The characters are from their most respected owners and if this seems like I ripped off anyone, forgive me I didn't. It all came from my twisted, TV raised mind. If my descriptions of the characters offend anyone please understand; this is anime not just children's cartoon. The language and personality of each individual in this story is base on their attitude in their respected series. I am trying to get them as close as I can to their real persona. Sue me you will get nothing but a large lawyer's bill and wasting of your precious time, effort and pain.  
New Life: I have a chance Prologue I am-  
Within a dark room that is only lit by a burning fire, beside it there are only a few laid out mats for prayer. A single man occupies the room. He is 6 ft. tall, lean, and raven hair cut in a short half bowl, man; eyes ice blue that held sadness in great depth. Dressed in black pants, purple long sleeve shirt and a black trench coat with matching black gloves and black shoes. Sitting in a lotus position with a blank expression on his face and his eyes closed, he meditates to the peace that is around him. Why he is here? To reprimand himself for his evil deeds he has done.  
BOOOOOOOMMMMMM an explosion brings him out of his tranquility. He stands up with his kodachis unsheathed and his guards up. Surveying the new surrounding with narrow eyes he sees he is standing in the middle of a large crater with piles of rubbles everywhere. It was a dark evening but what time he couldn't tell. The sound of a cry baby alerts his attention to his left, out of the corner of one of his eyes he notice a child on the ground no older than 1 year old, the wall next to it threatens to crumble and crush the kid. A man in western white coat who is badly injured with bruises and his cut were bleeding, sprawled on the ground half buried in a the rubble try to get to the whaling baby.  
Using his broken arms Mr. Tome desperately claw at the rocks to free him-self so he can reach his daughter. He stopped as a stranger pick up his Hotaru into his arms and brought her to him. He smiles at the little girl in the unknown man's arms.  
Tome " Hotaru-chan y-yo-your s-su-safe" he collapses to welcome darkness.  
The mystery man frowns down at the still body of the battered man the in his arm had settle down in his arm when she was picked up. Took in his surrounding and started in one direction with Hotaru in his arms sleeping peacefully. Within a few minutes later he is confronted with 8 teenage girls in the most scantiest outfit he has seen and a little girl in pink in similar getup.  
Mystery man" Who are you?" Glaring at them and eyeing them suspiciously Shock plainly showed on the face of the girls I don't trust this guy, there's something dangerous about him. They lined up and posed in front of him. Stupidly.  
" WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS, WE STAND FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE, WE WILL PUNISH EVIL, THAT MEANS YOU!" finishing it off with a team synchronized arm gestures. It looks like they were the cheer leading squad.  
Mystery man" ......"  
The man stood in front of them only stared emotionlessly back.  
Mystery Man" ......"  
The staring contest was getting nowhere fast for both side. It was getting near into the early morning. The man frown deeper, this was irritating him a lot.  
Mystery man" what the hell is going on here? Are you the one who kill this girl's family?  
He ask in a calm cold whisper.  
The girls winced at the tone and at words he said they couldn't help but shudder at the intense glare in his blue/gray eyes, but they notice the quiet baby in his arms was waking up.  
Sailor Pluto" sailor Saturn" she gasp, a grim look post on her face.  
The man snapped his head in her direction waiting for her to say something else then felt a light tug on his coat. Looking down, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn was waking up from her nap.  
Sailor Uranus was a bit annoyed with this guy he seem to act as if he doesn't know what's going on but then it could be a negaverse trap.  
Sailor Uranus" WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
He didn't answer, he was paying attention to the baby. Watching her open her eyes and smile at him and gargling something. He just stare at it confusedly. The scouts smile at the scene of a baby playing happily with this dark guy's black trench coat .  
"Shinomori, Aoshi." He said looking up at them. Then he turn his to Hotaru who was giggling and clapping about something he didn't know.  
Hotaru" Owchi Owchi he-ee-he-ee Owchi pappi" clapping and giggling at the guy in her face Aoshi raised his eyebrows at and gaped his mouth open like a fish for a few second then shot his head up at the girls hoping for an explanation. The girls were standing there giggling and laughing at his expression.  
Girls" that is so-so-oh-oh- cuuuuute, she thinks he's her daddy-hee-hee-hee"  
Aoshi face faulted "OH-MY-GAAAWWDD." One of the six girls who was laughing at him screamed.  
Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

A new start, I have a chance Chapter 2

This is my first attempted at writing a fanfic. I've read dozens of others, which some have inspired me to actually put this down on paper before it gives me insomnia. I have also seen some of these series in Japanese.  
DISCLAIMER I don't own any of the series mentioned in this fic. The characters are from their most respected owners and if this seems like I ripped off anyone, forgive me I didn't. It all came from my twisted, TV raised mind. If my descriptions of the characters offend anyone please understand; this is anime not just children's cartoon. The language and personality of each individual in this story is base on their attitude in their respected series. I am trying to get them as close as I can to their real persona. Sue me you will get nothing but a large lawyer's bill and wasting of your precious time, effort and pain.  
" IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING, we have to get ready for school!"  
" OH MY GOD, I FOGOT TO DO MY HO-O-OMMMEEWOR-R-RK!!!" whining on the concrete floor.  
" BAAAKAAA"  
"WAAAHWAAAHAAWAAH"  
everyone averts their attention to the now crying infant in the man's arm " Um, Why is she crying?" Seven pairs of eyes land on Sailor Moon with the same unspeaking questions on their faces.  
" Whaat?" making a I-don't-know shrug and staring blankly back at them.  
Sailor Mars" Well, Meatball head tell us what does she 're the only one hear who speaks wailingo and cryinese " getting into Sailor Moon's face.  
Sailor Moon" HEEEEYYY, what's that suppose to mean? How should I know what she want" mad and entering cat-fight mode in front of Sailor Mars.  
Sailor Jupiter" Quit it you two, we have more important to deal with at-"  
Hotaru"WAAAHWAAAHAAWAAH"  
Aoshi" She's hungry" All presents eyes fixed on him.  
Sailor Moon" How do you know"  
Aoshi" I've helped raise a little girl before, sniff and she needs a change."  
And another fit of giggles ensued.  
"So what do we do with this guy?"  
Sailor Mars" I don't sense evil but there's something disturbing about him."  
The inner scouts remembered the time and left in a rush back home for school leaving one annoyed man, three sailor scout women, and a screaming baby girl.  
Shinomori, Aoshi decided to take a tour of the new Tokyo; At least for him anyway. He was glad that those girls agreed to take the girl off his hand. It was amazing at the change and development of this within a century and a half. A couple of hours of sight seeing led the ninja to a temple. ( anyone know the name of Rei's temple please inform me)  
He walks around the building in leisure strides until he notice a particular room. A burning fire lit in the middle of the room.  
Aoshi " Hello and welcome to our temple. I am in charge of this shrine, Master Hino may I be of help?"  
A stout elder smile up at Aoshi. He is garbed in a white priest wardrobe Aoshi" yes, I am Shinomori Aoshi I would like to stay at this temple for while I'm in Tokyo, sir." He bowed deeply at the waist in respect to the caretaker of the place.  
Master Hino( that's what I'll call him.)" That fine, but you must pull your weight around here, alright?"  
Aoshi gave a slight nod and follow Master Hino to change into a pair of robes.  
Hino Rei stomped into the temple and into her room right after school, slamming her door, a few minutes later she comes out dress in her red/white priestess robe. She stops abruptly as she saw him sweeping the floor in the hall.  
'WHAAAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"  
"Huh"  
" I work here"  
That evening as Rei walk into the meditation room she notice Aoshi there deep in comcentrion. She sat down next to him in front of the sacred fire and began her own meditation routine.  
Sailor Pluto stood at the time gates, frowning.  
Pluto Death, blood, massacre Rei stood surrounded by dead bodies of soldiers . She watch Aoshi in a back trench coat fought in battle with four other men who seem to consider him their okashira. Next she watch him fight with a red haired man wearing Pink? Next sight, the four men earlier died protecting him and him burring them with his bare hand.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~ *  
Rei woke from her vision with Aoshi face staring at her. Startle she scooted back a bit. Last thing she saw was Aoshi in front of his fallin comrade's grave with his eyes glowing with a murderous glint.  
Please Review and who knows Chad's Japanese name? 


	3. Chapter 3

Discaimers

Nice, quiet, peaceful, what a nice place this is, the library. It was by accident that he found this building when he decided to take a look at the city of Tokyo. Thanks to his studies during his time in the oniwabanshu he was able the research on current event as well as what transpired between the meiji era up till the new millennium. Since he came to this time frame he's been wonder what when why and how he got here. As he sith through the many books within his reach he notice that there's a young bluenette girl that seems to come in regularly and seems familiar to him as if he met her before. Her presence wasn't noticeable but something about her feels odd. Oh well, I'll figure it out later. Right now I must learn as much as I can about this place as much as possible.

Ami walks into one of her usual stops to return a borrowed book and found a new face at one of the tables in the library whom she wondered about.

Hey isn't he the guy from the other day? It looks like he's been studying with all those text around him well its not my business but what's he here for? Oh I need to get going.

She need fo get going over to hikawa shrine soon.

"Where the hell is he? " mentally raved priestess maiden of hikawa temple. Rei has been hunting for aoshi since noon and can't find him anywhere on the premises and by the hourly her temper and annoyances has been rising steadily , lecture and or roaring may occur once prey has been captured, potentially.

Rendevous point

the scouts gathered together for a meeting on varius things whether its on the agenda or not.

reii," guys remember that guy we saw the other day? "

Mina ," which one? Where, when and is he hot?"

Makoto ," is he cute?"

"Um from the disaster area of mistress nine and blush I guess"

"Oh my gauwd rei's blushiiiiiiiing"

"Shutup am no.t rosy cheek increase subconsciously"

"He work and live at my temple since yesterday"

"What was he doing here"

Yes I just saw him recently at al local library earlier too.

"Really why"

"Not sure had book surrounding him."

"I wonder why"

"Maybe he's looking for something in particular"

"So what are we going to do now"

"I'd say we watch him closely" suggested with a glossy eyed daydream expression painted on their faces guess who's

Agreed by unnamonous

evening

dinner with the hino's er and shinomori too

throughout dinner rei kept midtense glare/stare at aoshi and he in turn stared perturb back

Master hino, this is the most silence meal conversation he had ever been a witness to. Ah Amatsu Buddha

Master hino cast his eye upon the night sky, his thought s on the man he let occupy his home recently. His eye seem to say I am lost and sad regret and repent for my sins. How can he help this man? Remembering how he felt torn and lost when he lost rei's parents. The least he could do is give the child a place to consle his damage spirit.

Aoshi's inner world

Surrounded by his fallen brotheren the usual emotions swell within him try as he might he can't hold them in and off his face, the nightmare begins, however this is different

As he stands in front of them a blonde woman approaches from behind

Alert, unkhown enemy approach denfense mode now

Who are you

Serenity unwavering smiile

Note; to him reminds him of the battousai, it creeps him out.

Hanya "wait ohashira she is an ally"

O_O

Review pls thank you


End file.
